


Celestia Wants To Date Twilight Sparkle

by JKinsley



Series: Celestia Wants To [1]
Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 15:32:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16895256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JKinsley/pseuds/JKinsley
Summary: Hearts and Hooves Day fast approaches. For Twilight, her friends are shocked to learn she's never had a date. For Celestia, Luna reminds her that she's not had a date in, well, a time period she would rather not get in to. Luna conspires to push the two princesses together. Will a so-called "practice date" turn into something more?





	1. The Setup

Twilight glanced at her calendar _Ugh, Monday_ , she thought. _This close to Hearts and Hooves Day, again? And guess who doesn’t have a date? Twilight Sparkle, that’s who. And guess whose friends are going to goad her into finding literally anypony to spend the day with? Cursed weekly friendship meeting,_  she mentally grumbled.

She shook her head lightly to clear it and trotted downstairs, eager to start her day. She figured shelving books ought to keep her plenty occupied, considering Spike decided to sleep in this morning. She made herself a quick breakfast of pancakes, maple syrup, and mixed berries. 

An entire morning passed without interruption. With everypony else focused on their own plans for the rest of the week, nopony bothered to visit the library. _A good and bad thing_ , mused Twilight. _Nopony’s getting in the way, but that means nopony is exploring any good books, either._

Close to noon, Spike finally got out of bed and cantered downstairs. He groaned. “Uh, Twilight, what’s for breakfast?” 

“Nothing,” she said flatly. “For lunch, I made you a bowl of turquoise pebbles. Spike, really, it’s almost noon. You have to get to bed at a reasonable hour. Stop staying up so late with those comic books!”

“Whatever, _mom_ ,” he shot back, rubbing his bleary eyes. He finished descending the stairs and made his way to the kitchen. 

“Spike, I only say it because I love you.”

A mumbled “Yeah, yeah” was all the reply Twilight caught before a series of knocks on the door caught her attention. She quickly trotted to the front entrance and swung the double doors wide with her magic. There stood her friends, Applejack, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, and Fluttershy.

“Girls!” she shouted, quickly grabbing the five mares into a tight hug. 

“Good to see you too, Twilight,” grumbled Rainbow Dash. She extracted herself from the sudden hug and flew inside. 

Much more enthusiastic agreement came from the other ponies, as Rarity, Pinkie Pie, Applejack and Fluttershy all trotted inside after the hug broke up. 

“Ready for the official weekly friendship meeting?” Twilight asked, taking the spiral staircase up the throne room. Her “castle” still took some getting used to. It was just slightly bigger than the Golden Oak’s Library, but it didn’t yet feel like home. Her old library was warm, inviting, and felt alive. For all intents and purposes, it had been alive. It had been _her_  giant, hollow oak tree. 

_Had been_ , she thought, almost spitting at the bitterness that still haunted those thoughts. _Books can be replaced, but the memories? Never. Tirek was beyond destructive. Every other villain we’ve fought, we could fix the damage. Not to the library_.

The other five ponies chit-chatted among themselves as they ascended the staircase to the throne room, and everypony took their seats in the circle. 

“So!” Twilight began, excited to get started on their weekly ritual. “What does everypony have planned for this week? Anything exciting?” 

“Ah ain’t got that much planned, save for givin’ Rainbow a good ‘talking to’ behind the barn if’n she breaks mah brother’s heart.” Applejack twitched her hooves to make air quotes while her eyes narrowed at the prismatic mare sitting across from her. 

“Hey now! Big Macintosh asked me to have a picnic with him down by the pond and I said yes. I haven’t done anything wrong!” Rainbow retorted. 

“Yet.”

“Heard that.”

“Ya were supposed ta.”

“Girls...” Twilight said, hoping she put enough edge in her voice to silence the two. 

“Good for you, Rainbow Dash, getting a date for Hearts and Hooves Day. Big Macintosh will treat you to a lovely afternoon, I’m sure,” said Rarity. “Sadly, this year, it falls on Fluttershy and I’s special spa day. So we’re just making it extra special! Chocolates and champagne and the deluxe tour.” 

Fluttershy nodded, blushing lightly at the mention of the beverage of choice. “We decided that nopony else ought to intrude on something we always do.”

“Mmhmm. No dates for us on Hearts and Hooves. Not that nopony has asked, mind, but just that Fluttershy and I consider our spa days to be, well, ours. We are ‘bucking the trend,’ as it were. Best friends forever, eh, Fluttershy?”

Another nod. “Best friends forever!” she confirmed.

Rainbow and Applejack ignored the conversation and continued glaring daggers at each other. Twilight cleared her throat and eyed both mares. 

Turning to Pinkie Pie, she asked, “How about you, Pinkie Pie? Anything special planned?”

“Nope! Me and the Cakes are SUPER busy this week, baking cakes and taking reservations in the shop for the couples who want a little romantic brunch! But I love seeing their smiles,” Pinkie said cheerfully, bouncing in her chair. “Almost makes me wish I could take a day off to spend with a special somepony.” 

Again, Fluttershy only nodded in response and Rarity gave an affirmative “Mmhmm!”

Twilight pondered her current plans for the week. A completely clear schedule, same as every year. She nodded slowly and finally murmured, “Me too, Pinkie. I haven’t ever had a date on Hearts and Hooves Day. Never really liked it much.” 

Five gasps. 

“Twilight, dear, surely you mean since arriving in Ponyville?” Rarity asked, eyebrow raised as she leaned over the arm of her chair closer to Twilight. 

Twilight just shook her head. 

Applejack stopped glaring at Rainbow long enough to stare open-mouthed at Twilight. “Ya mean ya never had a colt or filly ask ya on a date? Never traded cards in school?” 

Another head shake. 

“Aww, that’s so sad. I know! Let’s set try to set Twilight up with somepony! It’ll be like a friendship project! And then a party afterwards, to celebrate!” Pinkie jumped out of her seat and started bouncing around the circle. 

Again, five varied nods and murmurs of agreement as Twilight’s friends smiled at her, expecting her answer. 

Twilight sighed. “Oh, fine. Not like I had any other plans.” 

Five cheers and Twilight smiled weakly.  _This might not be such a bad week after all._

* * *

“Sister dearest!” chanted Luna, stalking the halls in search of her older sibling. “You know what week it is! What Friday is!”

Though her voice echoed well in the stone halls of the castle, Celestia knew Luna had no hope of finding her. Not while Celestia still knew all of the secret passages. Luna could barely find the grand dining hall from her bedroom, let alone hope to keep track of the myriad of hidden doors, hallways, and rooms throughout the castle. 

This week was not Celestia’s favorite, especially with the return of Luna. Her sister was dear to her, to be sure. She would not trade her for the world. But some small part of her resented every year since, because Luna insisted that Celestia take one day off and enjoy herself with somepony special. Oh, it would be the usual arguments, “I’ve been gone for a thousand years, I ought to pay you back one day at a time; you need a break, you’ve been working yourself too hard without somepony else to ease the burden...”

_Nevermind that I’ve not dated anypony in well over a millennium. Nevermind that I barely have time to attend to my duties, let alone invest any amount of time in meeting somepony_ _for the hay of it._

“Auntie Luna!” rang a singsong voice. 

_Pony feathers,_ Celestia swore. 

Princess Cadance came bouncing past the tapestry that hid a small doorway to Celestia’s current hiding spot. Celestia could still see the two alicorns from the little window in the door itself. She cursed her size and its limits in this room. Had she been the size of a normal mare, this would have been a spacious studio. To her, however, this was a cramped little writing space, barely able to fit her and a desk. 

"Good day, Cadance. By chance, have you seen my dear sister? She seems to be avoiding me," said Luna. She looked behind Cadance, tilting her head to either side. 

"No, I'm afraid not," Cadance replied with considerably less cheer than her greeting. "Do you need her for something?" 

"Your holiday approaches, and once again, I am trying to convince 'Tia to get a date for the occasion. I have learned that she has not had a date in some time, and I feel that it is my duty, as Princess of the Night and her sister, to ensure she has an enjoyable holiday."

Cadance put a hoof to her chin and tapped it lightly. Her bottom lip pushed up and she gazed at the ceiling, as if it held the answer she was looking for. She then broke into a smile and pumped her hoof in the air. "Luna, I have it!" She exclaimed. She trotted over to her aunt and whispered in her ear. 

_Banish it,_ Celestia thought, _I wish I knew one of Twilight's scrying spells._

Luna nodded enthusiastically and shouted, “Huzzah! That will surely do it! Come, we must find Celestia at once!” She and Cadance then broke into a brisk trot in the opposite direction, leaving the entrance to Celestia’s hiding spot quite alone. 

After a few minutes to be sure they wouldn’t return, Celestia slipped out and set off down the hallway towards her room, sticking to the carpeted sections of the hall to mask her hooffalls as best as possible. She used her wings to keep the weight off of her hooves, quickly making her way through the empty corridors. 

Just as she reached the doors to her room, she heard her name shouted from further down the hall. _Buck!_ she cursed once more, and ducked into her room and shut the door behind her. A golden glow enveloped both her horn and the door, and it locked tightly against any dark blue or pink alicorns wishing to gain entrance. 

Satisfied, she turned around to her bed, only to find Luna and Cadance standing on her balcony, grinning like schoolfillies.  _I’ll give them this much, they’re clever_ , Celestia thought, half-smiling and cursing her luck. 

“What can I do for you ladies tonight?” she asked. Her voice was diplomatically calm, not daring to show how furious she was with herself for forgetting that little detail about her balcony, too. 

“Oh, ‘Tia, you know what week it is! I’m here to help you—” Luna started.

“Find you a date!” Cadance finished, her gleeful smile present in her voice. 

“So I heard,” muttered Celestia. 

“I’m sorry?” said Cadance. 

“How charming! But you must know I haven’t given any thought to who I might want to take out on Hearts and Hooves Day,” Celestia said, hoping to nip this plot in the bud. 

“We thought as much, so we came up with a brilliant idea!” Cadance said, before gesturing to Luna. 

“Celly, what if you took somepony you already knew? It is our understanding that you have not taken a lover in over one thousand years,” said Luna, deadpan. 

Celestia winced. Whoever told Luna that information would be sure to spend their remaining time at the Castle scrubbing the guard barracks until they were spotless. 

“Thank you for the support, Luna, but—” 

“Excellent! Cadance and I thought you may wish to invite Twilight Sparkle out on this date. It’s—”

Celestia shook her head, positive she had misheard. “I’m sorry, Twilight? On a date?” 

“Why, yes, dear sister. It is perfect, is it not? Twilight Sparkle is a dear friend, so you already know each other well. In addition, Twilight Sparkle is now a princess herself, and therefore would not be intimidated by your position. Can you not see how well this works?” Luna inquired. 

_Oh, I see what would happen, alright,_ mused Celestia. She played out dozens of scenarios, all of which ended with an overly neurotic Twilight in tears. “Luna, please, I appreciate what you’re trying to do, really—”

“Ah, it is decided then! We shall write to Twilight Sparkle at once to inform her of your arrival this evening, where you shall ask her in person!” 

Celestia groaned and put a hoof to her head. _Goddess above, why?!_  She stomped her hoof and nearly shouted, “Luna! I. Am. Not. Asking. Twilight. Sparkle. On. A. Date.”

Luna stared in shock at the sudden outburst. “Why ever not, ‘Tia? You said yourself, ‘twas a splendid idea!”

“No, Luna, I said thank you for the support, and I appreciate what you’re trying to do, but you interrupted me before I could finish,” said Celestia, returning to her soothing tone to take control of the situation that was quickly spiraling downward. “What I was going to say after that is that Twilight still thinks of me as her mentor and teacher, and she, my student. It would just feel... awkward.” 

“But ‘Tia, Twilight Sparkle is an equal, is she not? Not only have her studies far outpaced any unicorn before her, easily marking her as the most intelligent and capable magic user in centuries,” Luna practically sang. Celestia could only nod proudly. “She is also a full-grown mare, with shapely hips, a taut stomach, and full lips. I do believe a great many ponies find these qualities most attractive, yes? You could do worse for finding a mate... I mean date! Date!” Luna stammered. 

Celestia just blushed furiously. She’d be lying if she hadn’t noticed how well Twilight had grown into a gorgeous mare. She was also one of the few ponies Celestia could call a true friend, trusting that Twilight would keep any secret, overcome any obstacle. But she still thought of Twilight as her student, and had always thought of another pony being at her student’s side. _Luna’s not wrong. It would be hard to find a better date on such short notice... Wait! Am I really considering going through with this?_

“Aha! You have noticed as well, sister. Not even your legendarily stoic demeanor can hide such truths! Cadance, come! We must make haste if we wish to inform Twilight Sparkle of the imminent arrival of Her Royal Highness!”

“Luna, no.”

“Celly...” Luna pleaded.

“I’ll write to her myself, thank you.”

Both Luna and Cadance exchanged smiles and clapped their hooves together.


	2. The Setup

> _Dear Princess Twilight Sparkle_
> 
> _I will be in Ponyville for a brief visit later this evening. Do not fret, I only have a quick question for you, best asked in person._
> 
> _I look forward to seeing you,_
> 
> _Cordially,_  
>  _Celestia_

“Spike! She’s coming! Tonight! And we didn’t get any cleaning done! And the girls are still here! What are we going to do?” Twilight gasped while running in circles and darting between tables in the library downstairs. 

“Oh, come on, Twi! You read the letter! She said not to fret,” said Spike.

“Now is exactly the time to fret! She’s coming to ask ‘a question best asked in person’! That could be very, very bad! Oh no, what do I do?” Twilight stopped running, only to sink to the floor and cover her head with her hooves. 

Spike cantered over to her and ran a claw through her mane, patting her head softly. “Come on, Twilight. It’s nothing serious, or she would already be knocking on the door!” 

Three knocks on the door, metal on metal. 

“Or she already is, Spike! What kind of shoes does Celestia have? Golden. What is the new door made of? Gold. Metal on metal, Spike! That can only be her! AH!” Twilight skidded to a halt and took several deep breaths, steadying herself. 

She opened the huge double doors wide, revealing a tall alabaster pony with a flowing pastel mane. 

“Hello, Twilight,” Celestia said. “Do you mind if I come in?”

“N-Not at all, Princess,” Twilight stammered. She shuffled to the side, allowing Celestia to walk in. 

Celestia looked around and spotted the staircase up to the main area. As she took the stairs, Twilight shut the doors and climbed after her. By the time she reached the throne room, her friends had finished bowing and saying their greetings. 

“My little ponies, there’s no need to bow on my account,” Celestia offered. She curtsied and turned to Twilight. “I thought this might be a little more private than downstairs, but I wasn’t aware you had guests. Is there some place private we can talk?”

Twilight nodded and pointed to the second set of spiral stairs leading up to her quarters. “Up here, Princess.”

“Please, Twilight, call me Celestia. You have more than earned that right.”

“OK, Cel-Celestia.” She tried, but Twilight found saying her name without her title just didn’t come naturally. Still, she led the way up the stairs and pushed open her door. It was decorated much the same as it was in her old library: the same star-pattern bedsheets, bookcases lining the walls, and a telescope pointing out the window. 

Celestia ducked because of the low doorway, but returned to her full height as she gazed around the room. 

“So...” Twilight began. Her hoof rubbed her other foreleg gently, and her eyes darted around Celestia, trying not to make eye contact out of fear that it may draw whatever wrath was impending. 

“Twilight Sparkle, I—” Celestia started. She raised a hoof, gesturing like she was asking for a moment to gather her thoughts. She sat down on her haunches and beckoned Twilight to do the same. “Twilight, I have come to—”

“Take me away?” Twilight interjected, her lips drawn into a frown and her eyes pulled wide. 

“Not exactly, my little pony. I have come to ask you—” 

“To leave Equestria as punishment for my crimes?” 

“No, not that either. Twilight, please, allow me to finish. I’m not here to punish you. I have come to ask you... on a date. I would like to have you come to Canterlot and spend an evening with me, this Friday, Hearts and Hooves Day,” said Celestia. She quickly followed with, “Unless you have other plans, of course.” 

Twilight still looked shocked, but the frown was quickly replaced with a smile. “Oh, thank heavens. I was worried for a minute there.” As she composed herself, though, she realized what Celestia had just asked her. “Wait, a date. With you. In Canterlot. On Hearts and Hooves Day, the most romantic day of the year.” She inhaled sharply. “And you want to take me, your former student and a pony barely out of school, on a date with you, the Princess of the Sun and Equestria’s ruler for almost since its founding?” Twilight wavered and braced herself. “I, uh, find that a little hard to take in right now.” 

Celestia reached out a hoof and placed it on Twilight’s shoulder. She lowered her head and brought herself face to face with Twilight. “Yes, Twilight, I know it seems, shall we say, unusual. But as my dear sister Luna put it so... _delicately_ , I have not had a date in a number of years. We, that is to say, I, feel like I should get out and find somepony.” 

“And you choose _me_?” Twilight asked, brow raised.

“Well, think about it. You’re a Princess, too. A young Princess, yes, growing into your role,” said Celestia. _And already grown in a number of others_. “But a Princess nonetheless. Not to mention, you’re one of the few ponies who I could really call a friend. So dipping my hooves into the water again would be so much easier with somepony who already knew me. Wouldn’t you agree?” 

Twilight nodded, swayed by Celestia’s logic. “So, like a practice date then?” 

Celestia inwardly cringed, but nodded in agreement. 

“Great!” said Twilight. “I didn’t have anything else planned, myself, so helping you get back into the swing of things ought to be fun! What did you have planned?”

Celestia chuckled. “I hadn’t gotten that far yet, but I will write to you once I have something in mind. Thank you, Twilight, I’m really looking forward to it.” She wrapped Twilight in a one-foreleg hug and ducked back down the stairs. She waved goodbye to Twilight’s friends still assembled in the throne room, chatting amongst each other.

Once Celestia left, Rainbow, Applejack, Rarity, Pinkie, and Fluttershy all exchanged concerned glances and poked their heads up the staircase to Twilight’s room. They heard the door open again and scrambled back. They tried to return to a normal conversation but glanced at the staircase far too often to not be obvious. 

As soon as Twilight entered the room, though, all pretenses of being otherwise occupied were dropped, and she was surrounded by inquisitive fillies. 

“Well?” demanded Rainbow, hovering just above Twilight, forelegs crossed. 

“You are going to say what happened, won’t you?” mumbled Fluttershy. 

“Come on, Twi, just let us know what in the hey went on up there. Y’all weren’t up there long, and ya don’t like yer about to break into tears...”

“Girls, girls, let her speak. I’m sure she’ll tell us what that little discussion was about.” Rarity nodded to Twilight. 

“Yeah, get on with it!” Pinkie shouted, bouncing behind the other ponies. 

“Well, I don’t really know how to say this any other way...” Twilight beamed, then bit her lip, and then couldn’t keep it in any longer. “Celestia asked me on a date!” 

Happy gasps rang out and Rarity looked ready to faint. “Oh my stars, darling! How wonderful! When? Where?”

Twilight giggled. “This Friday, Hearts and Hooves Day. And I don’t know what we’re doing yet. She’s still getting things ready, it seems.”

“Aw, yeah, that’s my Twilight. Baggin’ a Princess like it ain’t no thang!” Rainbow said, waving her hoof like a ‘gangsta’. That earned her two glares—one from Applejack and one from Rarity. 

“Really, Rainbow, could you be more crass? This is important! We have so much we need to get done!” Rarity said. 

Applejack nodded. “Yeah... wait, what? What’s all this about ‘we’, Rares? We don’t need ta do anythin’. Twilight’s the one going on the date, remember? Not us.” 

“We have to throw her a ‘Just Got Asked Out By A Divine, Immortal Princess’ party, duh!” Pinkie offered. 

Twilight facehoofed, and Rarity almost joined in that.

“No, what _we_  need to do is help Twilight get ready. After all, she is going on a date with a Princess! Wahaha!” Rarity could no longer contain her enthusiasm and just hugged Twilight tightly. “Oh, how I wish it was me, but I can’t begrudge you your happiness, darling.” 

“Not to interrupt this little planning session, girls, but what exactly do I need to do to ‘get ready’? Celestia hasn’t even told me what we’re doing yet,” said Twilight, trying to head off more uncomfortable conversations about her potential love life. 

“Well, for starters, you’ll need to look your best, so a spa visit is a must,” said Rarity, glancing at Fluttershy. She nodded in agreement and Rarity continued. “Second, you’ll need a dress. Something lovely, but not formal or showy. So the Gala dresses are right out, and so is your coronation dress. Actually, come to think of it, I don’t know if you have anything in _your_  wardrobe that would work.” She put a hoof to her chin and paced briefly, parting the rest of the group surrounding Twilight. 

Rarity raised her hoof in the air and shouted, “Aha! Twilight, do you recall that dress I made, long ago, the one from the curtains of Trixie’s wagon? That blue ensemble with the yellow trim and gold saddle?” 

Twilight nodded, but pulled her head back and narrowed her eyes. “I do. And I’m surprised you kept it, considering she also, well...” 

“Twilight, dear, I can’t possibly let that little brat’s malicious joke overshadow a great work of fashion,” she said, starting pleasant, but she hissed at the mention of Trixie. She softened. “At any rate, that dress would do wonders for your date!” She paused and looked over Twilight, focused on her wings. “Naturally, we shall need to make some alterations to accommodate your figure.”

“My figure?” Twilight questioned, her eyebrow raised and head tilted. A meaningful second glance from Rarity and Twilight looked back at her wings. “Oh, right, I keep forgetting...” 

“It’s fine, dear, I’m sure becoming a princess is not something one ‘gets used to’ overnight.”

Twilight chuckled nervously. 

Rarity waved her hoof dismissively. “At any rate, darling, we can take care of the alterations later tonight. For now, it’s time we hit the spa!”

* * *

Luna had been sneaking around Canterlot Castle ever since Celestia returned from Ponyville. She kept an ear out for anything out of the ordinary. At the risk of being caught, she threw caution to the wind and pressed her ear to the door of her sister’s chambers. All she heard was almost uncontrollable giggling. Luna quickly raced down the halls, away from Celestia’s chambers, to find Cadance. Skidding to a halt in front of an unused office being occupied by Cadance for her visit, Luna swung open the doors. 

“She’s back!” she shouted, singsong. She then whispered, “And she’s _giggling_.” 

Cadance beamed and jumped up from behind the desk. “Oh, excellent news, Auntie Luna! We ought to see her at once!” 

“Nay, first we must confirm the cause of the giggling...”

Cadance nodded, and both alicorns slipped out of the office. They tiptoed through the castle corridors, avoiding guards until they reached a wide, sweeping balcony following one of the corridors. They lept off the balcony and flew silently to Celestia’s balcony, hiding just out of sight but still within earshot. 

Luna peaked her head up briefly, just long enough to see Celestia prancing around her room, beaming and giggling. 

“She said yes! She said yes!” Celestia continued to prance around the room, full of laughter. “Now I just need to find a place to go! Things to do!” She suddenly stopped. “I haven’t the faintest idea of where to start. What do ponies do when they go on dates now? What do they wear? Oh, pony feathers.”

Celestia stared at the ground, and Luna and Cadance exchanged bemused glances before covering their mouths with their hooves and giggling uncontrollably. In their fit of giggles, neither mare noticed the clink of metal on stone as Celestia stepped onto the balcony. 

“Good evening, ladies. I take it you’re both overjoyed at the marble texture here?” she said. She looked down at the pair of giggling alicorns and frowned. 

Luna composed herself first, straightening up and landing on the balcony. “Apologies, dear sister. We were, uh, just...” She trailed off, unable to think of an excuse for their presence. 

Cadance landed on the balcony next, still smiling. She tried and failed to suppress her giggles. “I’m sorry, too, Auntie Celly.” 

Celestia bristled at her nickname being used when her patience was already tested with the eavesdropping, but let it slide. _They’re of no use to me if I’m actively angry at them and they shut themselves off to me._

“Well, since you’re both here, perhaps you could help me,” she said, her tone calm and even, though she lost the mirth and happiness present only moments before.

“We’d be happy to!” shouted Cadance, seizing the opportunity as soon as it presented itself. She quieted down when she continued, “Although, it’s kind of odd, trying to set you, my aunt, on a date with Twilight, the filly I used to babysit.”

Celestia simply turned to her and said flatly, “You raised no objections earlier when Luna first suggested Twilight as a pony I should ask.” 

“We thought you would brush us off,” Luna said. “And this sounds far more... sincere, than mere practice, ‘Tia. Art thou sure Twilight is not a serious interest of yours?” She grinned. She sashayed past Celestia and threw a few too many exaggerated winks. 

_Always relishing the opportunity to tease._ Celestia rolled her eyes and chuckled. “I can be excited for a practice date, you know. And it’s always nice to be able to spend time with Twilight, a luxury neither of us have had in some time.”

Some small part of her mind, however, wished to contradict her words. _It would be lovely to actually date Twilight Sparkle, no? Luna’s words were right on: Twilight has grown into a beautiful, intelligent young mare, worthy of anypony’s affections. Why not yours?_

“At any rate,” she said firmly, again seeking to control the conversation, “I still need help. As much as I am loathe to admit it, Luna was correct. I haven’t been romantically involved, pretend or otherwise, with a pony since before her banishment.” She reached over and nuzzled Luna, draping a foreleg across her back. “So I do need help understanding the changes in etiquette and dating since then.” 

“Sister, you know we would do anything and everything.” Luna returned the nuzzles, then gestured to Cadance. “However, I am just being reintroduced to all of these changes myself. Perhaps we would do well to consult with a princess who is tasked with spreading love?” 

Cadance beamed and nodded quickly. “Absolutely! I would love to help in any way I can. So let’s get started with the basics.” Cadance sat back and gestured like she was lecturing a class. “You and Twilight will need somewhere to go and something to do. Once that’s established, we can decide on what you’ll be wearing, and then we can into the details on ‘etiquette’.” She winked, and then broke out into giggles. Luna quickly followed suit, and Celestia allowed herself to join in with a few good chuckles of her own.


	3. The Preparation

“Stop fidgeting, dear, or I’ll get these adjustments all wrong, and your dress won’t fit right,” said Rarity, annoyed that Twilight’s wings seemed adamant about twitching and flapping and doing anything but standing tall and staying there. 

“Sorry, Rarity. I’m nervous, that’s all. Cadance said it would take a while for me to get used to them, and that wings are tied to a pegasus’ emotional state. I think Rainbow and Fluttershy confirmed that, too,” replied Twilight, eyes straight forward as she otherwise stood stock still. 

Rarity continued to measure around Twilight’s chest and along her back, getting the exact positions she would need for the holes for Twilight’s wings. 

“Honestly, darling, any of us would be nervous, too. I mean, being asked on a date by a princess! A dream come true! And Princess Celestia, no less.” 

“I thought your dream was a _prince_ ,” said Twilight, turning her head to face Rarity with an eyebrow raised and her eyes narrowed. 

“Well, as you said, _was_. When Prince Blueblood turned out to be a brute, I... may have set my sights elsewhere,” Rarity confessed. “As Princess Cadance is already spoken for, by your brother, no less, that would leave you, Princess Celestia, and Princess Luna. And by anypony’s standard, any of you would be excellent partners.” 

Twilight blushed heavily, and Rarity noticed just the hint of a smile forming. 

“You would really consider dating me?” Twilight asked, flattered. “Wait, this isn’t just because I’m a princess, now, is it?”

“Why, of course not! I’m sure I’ve seen the same things Princess Celestia has. You are a beautiful, intelligent pony, my dear Twilight, and anypony would be lucky to be by your side, princess or not. Now! On to the dress itself!” Rarity chanted. 

“Then, what of our other friends? Have you considered any of them? Or what of Princess Celestia and Luna?” Twilight asked. 

Rarity stood still and nodded sagely. “Fair point. And I suppose you deserve an answer to those questions.” 

Twilight sat on her haunches and looked expectantly at Rarity. 

“For our friends, I suppose the answers are fairly simple. Rainbow Dash is right out, but that’s simply because she’s expressed an exclusive interest in stallions thus far. So rather than any _character flaw_  of hers, it’s a more fundamental incompatibility. Unless she starts expressing an interest in mares, I don’t see her and I doing anything we’re not already doing. Granted, all the stallions she’s been dating have some connection to Sweet Apple Acres.” She shrugged. “Might be a pattern there.

“Applejack... well, she and I both value hard work, and we both have our charms. We’re dedicated to family, and would help anypony in need in an instant. I don’t know if we could work out the ‘slap-slap-kiss’ thing we almost have going, but there you have it. Not that I wouldn’t fancy a midnight tryst, pinned by those powerful hooves...” She blushed, coughed, and then refocused. 

“Pinkie Pie has her heart in the right place, and nopony can deny she can be cute as a button when she’s not being, well, Pinkie Pie, if I’m honest. She’d be a hooffull, but there would never be a dull moment.

“And Fluttershy. We do have ever so much in common. It would be so easy, to nudge her in that direction with me. So effortless. I don’t know if it would be interesting, but it would be... well, as she would say, _nice_ ,” Rarity finished with a remarkably good impression of the shy pegasus. 

“And for the other princesses?” Twilight pushed. 

“Well, Princess Celestia has always been gracious and kind to us, to everypony, and you can’t deny that she’s got an allure. Yes, she stands taller than Big Macintosh, and the span of one of her wings is as long as Rainbow’s entire wingspan, but good heavens. The mare is divine in so many senses of the word.

“And Princess Luna, too. I’d say she embodies so many of the qualities I find endearing in our friends, the fun-loving pranking of Rainbow and Pinkie, your intellect, the desire to serve and be accepted. And, let’s not forget, she rivals even my beauty.” 

Twilight just chuckled. “I have to admit, I’m surprised you’ve given it this much thought.” 

“And you haven’t, darling?” Rarity replied. 

“Well, no. I’ve been focused on making and keeping _friends_. I... well... never really considered that somepony might romantically interested in me.” Twilight looked down. 

Rarity lifted Twilight's chin with a hoof. “Now, now, dear, there’s no shame in that. Friends are wonderful! They can help you get through anything, including—not to sound pessimistic on the eve of something wonderful—heartbreak. We’ll always be here for you, Twilight.” 

Twilight smiled and reached out to hug Rarity, who quickly reciprocated. 

“Now, let’s get these alterations finished up, yes? We want you looking your best tomorrow.” 

Twilight nodded and stood back up. She flared her wings and found they had stopped fidgeting. She smiled, and let Rarity continue on. 

* * *

Twilight returned home, her new dress delicately folded and wrapped in tissue paper in her saddlebag. 

“Spike!” she called once inside. “Any mail? Specifically, any mail from the princess?” 

“Yeah, you got a few letters here,” he replied. From the sound of his voice, he was in the kitchen, probably munching on some gemstones. _Or ice cream,_ Twilight mused. 

“I’ll pick them in a minute, unless they’re marked urgent!” she called again. She headed up the stairs, and hearing only a grunt, continued her climb. 

Once she reached her room at the top of her little castle/tree, she gently levitated the dress out of her saddlebag and hung it in her closet. _Another lovely gift from Rarity. I wonder if this is going to be another dress I only wear once, or if I can actually wear this for more than one occasion?_

She slid the door to the closet shut and sat down in front of it, gathering her thoughts. _I’m really going on a date with Celestia. As equals, yes, at least ostensibly. I still think of her as a mentor. But... maybe we can learn together?_ _She’s not dated in_ _, well, a long time, and I’ve never dated._ She smiled and clapped her hooves together. _It’ll be like having a research buddy!_

“Twilight,” Spike called. 

Twilight noted a mix of pain and laziness in voice. _Must’ve ate_ _too much_ _, again._

“Coming, Spike!” she replied, and set off down the spiral staircases. 

By the time she reached the kitchen, she could hear Spike groaning. “Spike, what have I told you about overeating?” 

“Pace myself, and check the box for the recommended serving size.” Spike clutched his stomach and groaned again. 

Twilight rolled her eyes and chuckled. _Same old Spike._

She spotted the letters on the counter and flipped through them. A letter from Pinkie Pie, made obvious by the pink envelope and sparkles; probably an invitation to that “Just Got Asked Out By A Divine, Immortal Princess” party she threatened to plan. A few more looked like notices from various libraries and bookmakers from around Equestria, responding to her request for more books. Only one was a scroll, wrapped in a red ribbon and sealed with Celestia’s crest. 

“Aha! The plans for the date!” she said. 

“Date? Date with who?” Spike muttered. 

“Spike, have you been focusing on eating rather than what’s gone on for the last few days? Celestia asked me out on a date for Hearts and Hooves Day. We’ve been preparing ever since. You know, spa visit, dress fitting, and the makeover scheduled for tomorrow?” Twilight shook her head. 

“Um, no?” 

“I had you write at least three checklists!”

“Well, how am I supposed to remember?” he cried. 

“Because you wrote three checklists! And because it’s all we’ve talked about! I’m going on a date with Princess Celestia because she’s not dated anypony in a long time, and wants to be reintroduced to it with somepony she knows. So, a practice date,” she said. She finished flatly, almost disappointed. 

“Uh huh,” Spike said. 

“Just, don’t overeat, OK? Especially while I’m gone.” She grabbed Celestia’s letter with her magic and galloped upstairs, giggling. _Giggling? Twilight, you and Celestia both said this was to help her get back into the dating scene with somepony familiar_ , her inner voice said. She shot back with, _Well, it doesn’t mean I can’t be excited, or that I can’t genuinely enjoy myself with her. I mean, it’s been ages since Celestia and I last had any time to just ourselves._

She jumped onto her bed and tugged at the ribbon binding the scroll, and then held it open to read. 

> _Dear Twilight Sparkle,_
> 
> _I have finalized our plans for this Friday. I will meet you at The Kettle and Hearth at 7:30 that evening for some tea and pastries. Then, we’ll tour the gardens and finish the night with some stargazing atop the Astronomy Tower. I’ve made all the arrangements. Enclosed is a first-class ticket for yourself to Canterlot on the afternoon train._
> 
> _You’ll only need to bring yourself and that winning smile._
> 
> _I hope to see you soon,_
> 
> _Sincerely,_  
>  Princess _Celestia_


	4. The Cafe

Twilight shuffled self-consciously in her first-class seat. She looked around at the hoofful of other ponies in the carriage with her. A pair of stallions chatted away, paying her no mind. One of the pegasus mares was focused intently on her crossword puzzle. A young family was looking out the window, pointing at the passing scenery with a sense of wonder and amazement. 

_See, nothing to worry about,_ her inner voice chimed. 

_I know,_ she replied, _but I still feel... odd, being alone on the train, in a dress, all made up, my mane styled, the whole nine yards. And I’m still anxious for this evening. I know it’s going to go well, but still._

Lost in thought, Twilight didn’t notice the train begin to slow as it approached Canterlot and the station. A loud whistle broke her from her thoughts. She looked up once more, glanced around, and noticed ponies grabbing bags and belongings. She had nothing but what she was wearing, so she simply stood up and waited for the train to stop. 

_OK, Twilight, you remember where The Kettle and Hearth is at. A few blocks from Pony Joe’s and the school._ She set off, a bright smile on her face. _Tonight... tonight will be wonderful. A night with just me and the Princess._

As she approached the cafe, she noticed a number of oddly-dressed unicorn stallions milling about. It was just past sunset, though the sky still glowed with brilliant hues of purple and orange. Despite the lack of sunlight, the stallions still walked around with caps and sunglasses. For a few, the hats fit so poorly that their horns stuck through them entirely. And then there was the wagon, unhitched, with tinted black windows. 

_Yes, this the place. And somepony in the guard must’ve insisted on Celestia’s regular compliment of guard ponies. And somepony, perhaps that same pony, thought it was a brilliant idea to have them dressed as “plain-clothes” guards. Ha!_ Twilight chuckled and rolled her eyes. 

She still walked up to the wagon with a devious smile. She looked at her reflection in the glass, knowing full well a few guards would be watching behind it. She still had to give Rarity a lot of credit. Her mane was as expertly curled as it had been for the Royal Wedding and her normally plain eyelids instead shone with a brilliant silver eyeshadow. And, of course, the dress. The yellow-gold saddle had been adjusted to accommodate her wings, but the rest of it cascaded brilliantly around her. Blue with yellow lace trim. Had she not known better already, she would have sworn she felt like a princess. 

She couldn’t resist teasing the guard, though, and wiggled her rump in the window, admiring how the fabric flowed. She gave them one last parting wink before trotting into The Kettle and Hearth. 

As soon as she walked in, though, her jaw dropped. Celestia was already seated and waiting patiently for her. _Sweet Celestia, she looks_ _..._ Twilight’s thoughts trailed. 

She looked for all the world like any other filly on a date. Her normally billowing mane was held back with a pair of delicate silver clips. Her ears were adorned with two rubies dangling from gold settings. Light pink eyeshadow, just a hint of lip gloss, and a touch of mascara framed her smiling face. Her normal regalia was replaced with a simple necklace showing her sun cutie mark. She put so much effort into blending in. It almost worked, too, but it was critically undermined by the fact that she stood a full head taller at the withers than anypony else and that she had a giant sun gracing her flanks.

Twilight picked her jaw up from the floor and trotted over to Celestia. “Wow, Princess, uh, Celestia, I mean. Um, you look... fantastic.” Twilight kept looking all over, admiring every single facet of the jewel before her. 

Celestia smiled sweetly. “My, my, Twilight Sparkle. You look stunning as well.” 

Twilight blushed furiously, positive that her coat was now red, not lavender. “Th-thank you, Princess,” she stammered. 

Celestia just chuckled and gestured to the waiting pillow opposite her. “Come, have a seat. We’ll order some tea and see what else is on the menu that strikes our fancy.” 

Twilight nodded and obeyed. She sat on the cushion and levitated the menu in front of her, hiding her still-flushed face. She took a few quick breaths to steady herself and read over the menu. _Ooh, raspberry turnover!_ she thought. _And black dragon pearl tea, too!_

“I’ve made my choice,” Twilight said, lowering her menu. Celestia still smiled sweetly, that trademark benevolence shining like Luna’s most spectacular nights. “But first, what _exactly_  do you have planned for the rest of the night?” 

“Planned? Twilight, my dear, plans could not possibly do this evening justice. We’ll eat here, and then head to the gardens. And, once the night is truly in swing, we’ll go stargazing. Why not just live in the moment, if only for tonight?” She tilted her head. Her earrings tilted, too, and her mane slipped to the side, dangling along her shoulder, leaving her long, pale neck exposed. 

_You tease!_ Twilight thought, both for the lack of proper planning and the, _ahem_ , display with the head tilt.  “I... I think I would like that.” Twilight nodded and smiled. 

“Excellent!” Celestia said. She flagged down a waiter, a unicorn stallion with a wavy brown mane, and placed her order for a key lime pie and white peony tea. Twilight ordered her raspberry turnover and black dragon pearls. 

As soon as the waiter left, Celestia turned back to Twilight. “So, what has been going on in Ponyville? Have any of your friends got plans for today or this evening? I trust I didn’t impose?”

“No, of course not, Princess!” Twilight replied quickly, an eager smile on her face. “I, uh, normally don’t have plans for today, either, so it’s nice to be out. With you,” she added. She clopped her hooves together out of nervous habit. 

“Anyway... Rarity and Fluttershy did their usual spa day and just indulged a little more than usual. Rarity said they were ‘going to buck the trend, as it were!’” Twilight said in a less-than-convincing impression of Rarity. 

“Pinkie Pie is helping the Cakes run the shop today since they’re extra busy, and she’s a little disappointed she doesn’t have a date for today. Rainbow Dash got asked on a date by Big Macintosh, Applejack’s older brother. Applejack was less than pleased.” Twilight leaned in close and glanced from side to side. “Though, just between you and me, I don’t think Applejack is angry because Rainbow’s on a date with her brother,” she whispered and winked. 

“Twilight Sparkle, such a gossip!” Celestia mocked. “Perhaps I should’ve brushed up on the latest happenings at the castle.”

“You asked!” Twilight shot back. 

The waiter returned with two steaming cups of tea and their desserts. Celestia and Twilight both turned and thanked him, and he trotted away. 

Celestia picked up her tea first and took a sip. “Ah, white peony. A personal favorite, if you’re ever in that region and would care to indulge me.” She winked. 

Twilight then grabbed her cup of tea in her magic and brought it to her lips. She blew lightly and took a sip. “Mmmm!” she sighed. She closed her eyes, smiled, and savored the flavor. She opened her eyes to a raised eyebrow from Celestia and a knowing smirk. “Rarity’s recommendation. She says she special orders this blend because nopony will carry it locally. And she’s quite right. Notes of cocoa, surprisingly sweet for being a black tea. It’s just delightful!” 

Celestia nodded slowly and sipped her own tea. “It certainly seems like she’s had quite the influence tonight, no?” She winked and glanced meaningfully at Twilight’s dress. 

Twilight blushed lightly. “Well, yes, I do suppose I have her to thank for the dress. And the makeover. And the tea. But she’s just being a good friend, as usual. She was quite generous when she gave me this dress, obviously, but she shares such good advice, too.” Twilight chuckled, recalling her earlier discussion with Rarity. “Maybe I can pay her back by setting her up on a date with Princess Luna.”

Celestia almost choked on her tea and her eyes shot wide. “Oh, really now? Do tell.” 

Twilight put a hoof to her mouth to stifle her giggle. “She mentioned thinking it would be nice to be swept off her hooves by royalty, and with her figuring you and I are a thing...”

Celestia nodded, but her eyes still betrayed her surprise at the sudden idea of a navy blue alicorn and light grey unicorn side by side. 

“I’m sorry, Princess, but the look on your face!” Twilight laughed earnestly and tapped her hoof on the table. 

Celestia rolled her eyes and joined in the laughter with a good-natured chuckle. “Twilight Sparkle, I did not take you for a prankster.” 

“Well, yes and no.” Twilight wiggled her head, some strange combination of nodding and shaking. “Yes, Rarity did mention Luna as a potential date. But she mentioned it as part of her considering her other friends as potential dates, too.” 

“You included?” Celestia asked with another smirk. 

Twilight gave a small nod. “And I asked if it was because I became a princess. She said no, and I believe her. A lot of what she said makes sense. But...” 

“You can’t help but feel that ponies will treat you differently because of your title and position,” Celestia finished. 

Twilight frowned and her ears flattened. “Yeah, that covers it.” 

Celestia scooted over and wrapped a wing around Twilight, pulling her close in a loose, feathery embrace. She rested her head on the top of Twilight’s. “How about, for tonight at least, you call me Celestia? We’ll forget the titles.” 

“Celestia...” Twilight mumbled to herself. Her smile returned, and she gently nuzzled Celestia’s shoulder.  “I would like that. And you can call me Twilight.” 

“Deal.”

A sudden rush of warmth came over Twilight as she took another sip of her tea and nibbled on her raspberry turnover. She shivered as Celestia’s down brushed along her own wings, tickling her. She settled into a peaceful smile and leaned against Celestia. 

“Celestia... do you... no.” Twilight took a big bite of her turnover. 

“Hmm?”

Twilight shook her head and smiled, then chewed and swallowed. “Maybe later.” 

Celestia nodded and slowly sipped her tea, her eyebrow raised just enough to draw attention. 

_She’s not satisfied with that answer, and I know she’ll find some scheme to get it out of me. One way or another. I’ll have to be on my guard._

“Are you going to tell me this question of yours tonight?” asked Celestia. She took a bite of her pie and a sip of her tea. 

“It’s hardly later.” _Good avoidance, Twilight,_  she congratulated herself.

“True, which is why I asked in the time frame of ‘tonight’. If you’d like to wait, think on it for a little while longer, I’ll still be here.” Celestia smiled warmly and squeezed Twilight gently with her wing. 

“Like I said, maybe later.”

“Very well.” Celestia let go and shuffled back to her original spot the table. 

For Twilight, the warmth from Celestia’s side and her wing lingered, but not long enough. Twilight fidgeted with her hooves. 

“Celestia? What is that you like so much about the white peony tea? What makes it special? And how many other teas have you tried?” 

“Perhaps you would like a sip while I tell that story?” 

Twilight nodded, so Celestia slid her teacup over to Twilight. 

“White teas are my go-to tea, because I like the light, bright flavors. White peony is a particular favorite for a few reasons. One of the reasons I like it is the fact that peonies bloom around the time of the Summer Sun Celebration. The other is that white peony has this delightful fruity sweetness, but still tastes just ever so slightly of the flower petals.” 

Twilight took a sip. “Hmm, you’re right. Sweet and flowery.” 

Celestia snickered behind her hoof. “I know you like the black varieties of tea. I can’t say I blame you; you’re bold and adventurous, and it shows. I think white tea is more about slowing down. Not as much caffeine. It can be serene, just sitting there, a teacup full of golden liquor, watching as the world unfolds and prepares to start its day.” Celestia sighed and smiled. “I would also hazard a guess and say you’re much more familiar with my sunsets.” 

Twilight chuckled ruefully. “I hate to admit it, but yes.” 

“We may have to change that.” Celestia winked. “Anyway, back to the tea. Peony is a great blend, but there are a few others to which I have taken a shining. Like Silver Needle. It’s lighter than peony, with a different sweetness. Peony almost tastes of melons; silver needle tastes much closer to honeysuckle and grapes. 

“Then you have a slightly darker blend, Jasmine Phoenix Pearls. Very similar to the Black Dragon Pearls, but they use light green tea leaves infused with jasmine. It’s delightfully airy. I suppose that’s why they’re called _phoenix_  pearls.” 

Twilight raised her hoof to object. “Lots of dragons fly, too.” 

“Yes, but how do I put this delicately? A phoenix is a bird: build for flight and soaring and gliding. A dragon spends an awful lot of time on the ground, collecting or protecting a hoard. Do you see the difference?” 

“Yes, Prin— Celestia.” Twilight sipped her tea and took another small bite of her turnover. “And if I may ask, is that why you chose The Kettle and Hearth? Because of the tea?” 

Celestia took a few bites of pie. She swallowed nervously. “I suppose it wouldn’t hurt to tell the story.”

“Story?”

“Yes, Twilight, a story. It’s long and old and goes back a long time, well before anypony but me could remember. See, they don’t advertise it, but The Kettle and Hearth is almost nine hundred years old. It’s gone through name changes and renovations and shifts in cuisine. But one thing has always remained eternal: this cafe has stood in this location, and always welcomed me as a pony. Not as Princess Celestia, but as any other patron.

“So I visit, often. When the mood strikes me, or I need a night off.” She smiled broadly at Twilight. “Or when I want to treat somepony special.” 

Twilight blushed lightly and lowered her head, a small smile gracing her face. They both finished their desserts and drank the last of their tea. Celestia left a pile of bits, far more than enough to cover their bill. 

“Come, Twilight, let’s see if we can’t sneak past those guards outside,” Celestia whispered. She giggled, and Twilight could almost imagine her rubbing her hooves together nefariously. 

“Would it be cheating to use illusionary magic?” Twilight asked, already sure of the answer. 

“Of course! What fun is it to sneak around when nopony can actually see you?” 

_Fair point._  “Teleportation?” 

“Even worse.”

“Want It, Need It?”

“Twilight, you know what happened last time. Although watching a bunch of burly stallions fight over whatever object you charm would be fairly laughable for a while...” 

Twilight racked her brain, hoping to find an answer to slipping away from the guards, unseen, without illusions or teleportation. _Ugh, she tied my hooves for my go-to solutions. Hmm... maybe it’s a test? To see if I perform well under pressure and can think creatively? Or what if it’s not a test of magic?_

Twilight stared the ceiling, sat on her haunches. She wiggled her hooves like she was doing calculations. She rested her chin on a hoof, arms crossed on her chest. 

“I have an idea, and it doesn’t involve magic. Watch me!” she said and dashed off to find the waiter. She whispered to him, pointed at the table where she and Celestia had been sitting moments ago, and gestured outside. The waiter nodded and returned to the kitchen while Twilight trotted back to Celestia. “Now, we wait.”

After several long minutes of idle chat, the waiter trotted past the pair with a half dozen trays of food balanced in his magical grasp, and he opened the door. He crossed the street to the parked wagon, being sure to cross the tinted window, and knocked on the back door. “Special delivery!” he shouted, clear enough for Twilight and Celestia to hear. 

The “plain-clothes” guards quickly descended on him, first out of duty and then out of grumbling stomachs. 

As he was swarmed, Twilight whispered, “Now! Quickly!” She got up and galloped out of the front door, giggling like mad. Celestia quickly followed suit, and both laughed once they were out of earshot. 

Once all of the food had been divvied up, one of the guards bothered to look around. He paled, and his partner looked in the same direction: The Kettle and Hearth was now empty. 

“Oh, buck. Shiny’s gonna have our tails, lads. We just let his little sister run off.”


	5. The Gardens

Celestia huffed and breathed deeply once they reached the gardens, still trying to stifle her laughter. “I can’t believe that worked! It’s the oldest trick in the book! I should know, I wrote it!”

“There’s a reason they haven’t thrown it out yet. It still works.” Twilight stuck her tongue out playfully. She sat on a nearby marble bench to catch her breath. 

Once they had ditched the guards, Celestia made it a race to the gardens. She almost won, too, but Twilight remembered a little trick from her day during the Running of the Leaves: keep pace and then finish strong. A last, mad sprint meant she skidded in the soft grass and lush flowers moments before Celestia could, and neither of them used their wings. 

“I figured, since we had time to sit down and eat, the guards probably didn’t; if it was a shift in the castle, they could grab something, but since they had to act all undercover...” Twilight explained. 

“Good call, Twilight. And good race, too.” Celestia patted her still-panting student on the back. “Shall we tiptoe through the tulips to cool off in this lovely night air?”

Twilight took a few more big gulps of air and nodded. She rose from the bench and smiled. “You know full well tulips are no longer in season. It’s time for the lilies and roses!”

“You got me there, but it's just an expression.” She extended her hoof. “Join me?”

Twilight immediately grabbed hold. “Of course!”

They trotted off into the dim paths ahead; the golden glow of lanterns complemented the silver moonlight pouring down. Celestia walked slowly. Her deliberately small, graceful strides matched Twilight's long steps.

Twilight twirled around to take in all the wondrous sights of the moonlit garden. Her tail and the train of her dress flung out, pulled out by centrifugal force. 

_Now, how would I know that?_ mused Celestia. She chuckled to herself. _No doubt one of Twilight’s many lectures on the thing’s she’s learned._

“Beautiful, isn’t it?” Celestia asked. 

When Twilight stopped twirling, she faced Celestia. “Yes, beautiful.”

“Have I ever mentioned how much I love the gardens here? It’s a gorgeous reminder that for all its concentration of unicorns, Canterlot and every other city in Equestria couldn’t exist without the cooperation of all ponies.” Celestia looked all around her, and stopped to smell each variety of flower that crossed her path. “I even have my own little patch of the garden, you know. I’m the only pony allowed to care for it. It’s not as...” Celestia rotated her hoof. “Majestic, shall we say? But I’m proud of it. Of me.”

“Can I see?” 

Celestia nodded. “Of course.” She led the way, her slow steps outpaced Twilight’s trot, almost forcing her into a canter. 

They arrived shortly at a small bed of the garden, covered in bushes and flowers, but with few blooms. A mixture of early roses, late blooming tulips, daffodils, and the occasional lily were complemented by some tall arborvitaes, a cherry tree, and a few small maple trees. 

“Wow, you’ve kept this garden by yourself? For how long?” 

Celestia chuckled ruefully. “Longer than you have been around, my little pony. It’s an ongoing project. I added the maple trees recently. The roses have been around for a while, almost since the beginning. I have to replace some of the flowers from time to time, so most of this garden is new growth.” 

“It’s lovely,” Twilight said. She brushed up against Celestia’s side. 

“Thank you, Twilight,” mumbled Celestia as a shiver ran along her side. Twilight’s coat tickled as it mingled with hers. Celestia’s face lit up. “Hey, how about we play hide and seek? No scrying magic, no wings, just you trying to find me and me trying to find you?”

“Alright,” Twilight said, skeptical. “Who goes first?” 

“I’ll hide, and you have to find me. If you can’t do it in five minutes, I win, and you get to hide while I find you. If you find me before five minutes, you win. Then you hide and I get to find you.”

“And when do we declare a final winner or when do we stop?” 

“Best three out of five?”  
                                     
“Sounds fair. Let's go! I'll start the count at thirty,” Twilight said. She covered her eyes and started counting. “One! Two! Three!”

As Twilight continued her count to thirty, Celestia took off and galloped towards the hedge maze. However, she stopped short and doubled back, hiding her large form behind a series of large, fragrant rose bushes.

Three minutes after Celestia heard the last of the countdown, she heard the soft hooffalls of Twilight on the grass path leading to her hiding spot. She cursed silently and hoped Twilight wouldn’t see her in the small gaps of the bushes.

“Boo!” a violet face in front of her own suddenly shouted.

“Good for you, Twilight. How’d you find me?” Celestia asked, first with a smile, then a slight frown. 

“Oh, you know, attention to detail.” Twilight grinned. “Your tail was rustling the leaves.”

_Pony feathers._  “Now, it seems, it's my turn to find you!” Celestia got up, stretched her legs and spread her wings, and then smiled at her date. _Friend_ , she mentally corrected. She placed her hooves over her eyes and began counting. “One! Two! Three!”

Twilight took off in the direction she came; Celestia quickly lost track of the lighter mare's hooffalls on the soft grass and earth that made up the gardens.

“Thirty!” she shouted at last. She looked around and saw no signs of Twilight or her hoof steps. She frowned. _No sense wasting time,_ she thought, and set off in the direction she last heard from Twilight. She searched high and low for over four minutes, and could not for the life of her find her dear student.

_Four minutes, fifty seven seconds_ , her internal clock told her. _Buck. Two rounds in a row? How did she manage that?_

“Twilight, it's been five minutes! You win again,” she called. She heard a rustling of leaves behind her and she turned around.

Twilight dropped from a large tree. Between the leaves and not thinking to look up, Celestia walked right past her mere moments ago.

“I thought we agreed not to use magic or wings,” Celestia said, keeping her voice neutral to avoid accusing Twilight of cheating.

“I didn't. I just climbed the tree the old fashioned way. I'm honestly surprised you didn't hear that struggle earlier. I almost didn't make it. I may only be a few inches taller, but it's pretty clear that I'm not used to the growth just yet.”

Celestia raised an incredulous eyebrow at Twilight. “Your dress looks pristine. I find it hard to believe you climbed without magic or wings.” 

“I climbed without magic or wings, yes, but I did charm the dress to keep it clean before I came, back in Ponyville. Didn’t want anything to happen on the way.” Twilight chuckled and nuzzled Celestia's neck. “But it looks like it's my turn to find you, and I've already scored two points. So, this may well be the last round!”

“Not if I can help it.” Celestia beamed and waited for Twilight to cover her eyes and start the countdown. As soon as she heard “One!” she trotted silently away, heading for the hedge maze. _If I can't hide, then I might as well make her chase me_.

Celestia looked behind her and saw in the distance that Twilight still covered her eyes. She chuckled and then dove into the maze, galloping to and fro. She kept quiet until she was fairly deep in the maze, and made a deliberately loud rustle by brushing both of her wings along the hedges that towered above even her. 

“Celestia! I’m coming to get you!” Twilight gloated. She made no effort to hide her search, so Celestia tucked her wings in and cantered quietly through the maze, careful to stay on the path with an exit and no dead ends. _With any luck, Twilight will get stuck and I can wait out the five minutes._

Celestia heard rapid hooffalls close behind her, and she booked it. She galloped in a dead sprint toward the exit of the maze, skidding and sliding on the damp grass as she rounded corners. A loud pop and bright flash of light appeared in front her. She put all of her energy into stopping, even flaring out her wings, to avoid crashing into Twilight Sparkle, winner of the Garden Hide and Seek Championships. 

“I should have just said no magic at all, shouldn’t I?” Celestia asked, disappointed but smiling. 

Twilight nodded. “You should’ve kept quiet. Once I heard you run, I knew where you were headed. A quick little teleport later...” Twilight reached up and wrapped her forelegs around Celestia’s neck. “Good effort, though.” 

Celestia returned the hug, nuzzling Twilight’s cheek and draping one of her forelegs over Twilight’s withers. “Since I am clearly outmatched in physical pursuits, how about we head up to the Astronomy Tower? I’m sure it’s late enough that we’ll see whatever lovely display my dear sister has in store for us tonight.”  
 


	6. The Tower

Once they climbed the final stair of the astronomy tower, Twilight gasped. There stood a giant bouquet of dozens and dozens of roses: lavenders, yellows, whites, reds, peaches. 

“Oh, Celestia, these are beautiful! Are these from the gardens?” Twilight asked, her light voice carrying in the stone room. She sniffed delicately and smiled; their fragrance was unlike any other rose she smelled before. 

“Excellent observation, Twilight. They are. I had them cut this morning, put immediately in water, and then brought here for tonight. I take it you like them?” 

“Oh, I do, yes! They’re gorgeous!” Twilight simpered. “But... these aren’t why you brought me up here.”

“No, not the only reason. I know how much you love stargazing, so I arranged for some cushions and a selection of telescopes. Beyond the lovely brass instrument that takes up half the space in here,” Celestia said. She gestured to the large reflecting telescope installed in the tower. Celestia then nodded to arrangement of cushions and blankets on the balcony. 

“That sounds lovely,” replied Twilight. She trotted over and settled down on a cushion next to one of the telescopes fastened to the balcony. Celestia joined her, seated close enough for the tips of their wings to touch. 

Twilight looked out at the night sky. Luna had outdone herself: each star twinkled like a highly polished gem, and her full moon cast its silvery light across the night sky. Twilight sighed with an easy smile on her face. 

“Did you ever create nights like this, Celestia?” Twilight asked, still gazing at the stars above. 

“No, I could not. I did my duty, keeping the night for ponies who enjoyed it, but I was never the artist Luna is. I maintained the night, but she has been able to make it come alive like I have never done.” Celestia lowered her head to Twilight’s. “I take you enjoy the night?”

“And the day. I love both. I mean, it’s in my name. _Twi-light_ ,” she enunciated. “I’ve never been a morning pony, that’s all. I stayed up late all the time; between studying and astronomy, I just always found the night sky fascinating.” 

“Tell me about them.” 

“About who?” Twilight raised an eyebrow. 

“The stars. The patterns. The stories.” 

“Oh...” Twilight searched the sky. _Where do I start?_  she wondered. “Well, you can see one of the brightest stars right now.” She pointed above to a star hanging low in the sky. “That’s Sirius. It’s part of the Canis Major constellation.” She traced her hoof in the outline in front of her face. “Do you see it?” 

“I do, but it hardly looks like a dog,” Celestia said dryly.

“Ponies have rather vivid imaginations. Or Luna’s bad at making connect-the-dots puzzles. Take your pick.” Twilight rolled her eyes. “Next to Canis Major is the Unicorn. It looks like it’s leaping?” 

“Ah.” 

“Then you have Canis Minor, and its bright star, Procyon.” Twilight pointed higher in the sky. “To the left, you’ve got the Sea Serpent, but a lot of it is still hidden beyond the horizon. We won’t be able to see all of it from here until way early in the morning. Above the Sea Serpent, you’ve got the Lion, and its bright star, Regulus. Heading west, you have the Crab, then the Twins, with the bright stars Pollux and Castor, and then the Bull, with its bright star Alderbaran.” 

“Wait, what about those stars? Are they part of the Bull?” Celestia asked, pointing up and to the right of the Bull. 

“Nope, not really. Those are the Pleiades, a group of seven stars, named after Seven Sisters. They’re said to guide sailors and keep them safe on their journeys. Some of the sisters have names and myths of their own. Not all of it makes sense, now, but I think it’s because writing down the stories didn’t rank high on the priority list back then. ‘Oral tradition’ and all that.” Twilight huffed, displeased that ponies wouldn’t write for others to read later. 

“You have to remember, Twilight, writings don’t last forever. But as long as ponies remember the stories and are willing to put the effort, their words can last lifetimes.” Celestia smiled and nuzzled the base of Twilight’s neck. “Please, continue.” 

“Next to the Bull is the Ram. It doesn’t have anything special about it. Back above the Lion, there’s Ursa Major, named after the giant star monster. Inside of it, though, you see from the tail, how those four stars form a trapezoid? The stars on the right form a line, and they point to that star, Polaris. They say it always points North. Also very helpful for early sailors. And Polaris is part of Ursa Minor.” 

“Fascinating,” mumbled Celestia. She stared at the stars, amazed by how well Luna crafted this night. 

“And the last big one we can see from here is the Dragon, wrapped between the two Ursas. See where its head is almost at the horizon?” 

“I do, a little better. This constellation finding is not something I’m used to.” 

“I understand. The shapes can be a little hard to see at first. Not seeing a forest for the trees, I guess,” Twilight said. She stroked Celestia’s shoulder and smiled softly before returning her gaze to the sky. 

A sudden, cold breeze blew past the Astronomy Tower, and Twilight and Celestia scooted closer together. Twilight magicked a blanket on top of them, and she snuggled against Celestia. 

“Getting a little cold?” Celestia teased. 

“Not anymore,” Twilight replied. She nestled in and closed her eyes for a few moments, simply enjoying the new warmth. 

Celestia chuckled. “Tonight has been truly wonderful, Twilight. I can’t thank you enough.” 

“It’s not over, is it?” Twilight looked up and pleaded, her wide eyes and slight pout lending more weight to her words. “A little breeze shouldn’t mean we have to call it a night.” 

“Of course not, my little pony. I just wanted to say that I have had an astonishing time.” 

Twilight’s bright smile returned, so she nuzzled along Celestia’s neck. Celestia returned the smile, then cooed. Her eyes fluttered closed and when she opened them again, she shot Twilight a coy smile. 

Twilight bit her bottom lip, briefly considering her options. _Buck it, real date or not, I should still show her a good time_. She leaned forwards and tilted her head ever so slightly to the side, and pressed her lips to Celestia’s. 

A bright explosion of light appeared in Twilight’s mind as she kissed Celestia, and nothing else could edge into her thoughts. Not the idea that she was kissing the beloved ruler of all of Equestria. Not the idea that she was being indiscreet or forward. Nothing else mattered but the delightful tingling of electric energy as her lips moved against Celestia’s. 

They pulled apart, and Twilight quickly hid her face and her blush under her hooves, burying her head in the cushion. 

“Twilight Sparkle...” Celestia said. Twilight couldn’t make out her tone, and that frightened her more than any other reply could have. 

“Yes?” she replied meekly. 

“Come here,” Celestia said, her gentle tones shining through as she wrapped her wing around Twilight, covering her in another loose embrace. 

“You’re... not mad, then?” Twilight asked. She stared up at Celestia with wide eyes, and kept her muzzle covered with her hooves. She saw Celestia’s crooked grin and let her hooves down. She soon sported a sheepish smile to go with the deep red blush. 

“Of course not, Twilight. We’re on a date, and you kissed me. How could I be mad?” 

“Well, if it was a pity date, or an obligatory date, or just practice and you really have no interest in me, or if you’re only into stallions, or if you wanted somepony taller or—”

Twilight stopped speaking as Celestia’s lips pressed against hers once more, and she fluttered her eyes closed as Celestia pushed harder into the kiss. Twilight cooed this time, and her negative thoughts disappeared in another flash of that brilliant light exploding in her mind. 

“And what if I want you?” Celestia asked after she pulled away. 

“I’d be thrilled!” Twilight replied instantly. “But, was this ever a practice date? Or just a ploy to get me out here?” 

“It stopped being practice about a minute ago, dear. I did intend this to be practice at the outset, but we really hit it off, didn’t we?” Celestia poked Twilight in the chest with a hoof. 

“We did.” Twilight giggled. 

“I guess the better question to ask is why did you kiss me?” 

“It... I... Hmm.” Twilight frowned. “It, well, it felt _right_. At that moment. I thought it was the right thing to do. And you said we ought to live in the moment tonight, so...” 

“Aha. I can’t really complain. Those were excellent kisses.” 

“Really?” Twilight eyes shot wide once more, this time lighting up from the praise. _I measure up to her standards?_

Celestia nodded. “Really.” 

Twilight tapped her hooves together. “Maybe, now that the first one is out of the way, maybe we can experiment?” Twilight offered. 

Celestia nodded enthusiastically, and leaned in for another kiss...

* * *

After several long bouts of kissing and assorted fooling around, Twilight curled up on one of Celestia’s wings, snuggled against her chest. 

“I like this fun-loving side. I haven’t seen it in a while,” Twilight whispered, tracing little circles on Celestia’s chest with her hoof.

“I like all of your sides,” Celestia whispered back as she nibbled on Twilight’s ear, eliciting a surprised gasp and little whimper.

Twilight smacked Celestia’s chest. “You naughty filly! Cut that out!”

“Only when you stop being adorable when I do it.”

Twilight buried her face in the crook of Celestia’s arm, hiding her blush from view, but not from feel. Celestia chuckled at the almost boiling heat pouring from the young mare’s cheeks. She settled on continuing to nibble at Twilight’s ears, delighted at the pleasured gasps and flicks.

Twilight decided to get on the offensive and slid her hoof down from Celestia’s chest, moving lower and lower...

Celestia gasped and stopped her nibbling. “Twilight, you’re the naughty filly here!” 

Twilight pulled her hoof up from the lower half of Celestia’s belly. “Got you to stop, didn’t it?” She stuck her tongue out playfully and smiled. 

Celestia grudgingly rolled her eyes. “So it did.” She lifted her wing gently to get Twilight to slide off, and rolled to the other side, laying on her hooves. “Come here,” she whispered. Her open wing beckoned Twilight, who quickly took her place under the large mass of white feathers. 

As she lay nestled under Celestia’s wing, warm and comfortable, Twilight glanced over at the giant bouquet that had taken her breath away. She plucked one rose out of the bouquet, yellow with red tipped petals. She giggled softly and started plucking the thorns off of the stem. After removing the final thorn, she magically incinerated them. 

“What do you have there, my dear?” Celestia asked, poking her head under her wing. 

“Oh, just a little something for you,” Twilight replied, levitating the flower to Celestia’s eye level. 

“Twilight, you are aware of the meaning of the color of roses, no?” 

A brief nod. “Naturally.”

“So, am I correct in assuming you deliberately picked this _very_  flower for this _very_  specific reason?” 

Twilight smiled sweetly, a pale pink blush dusting her cheeks. 

Celestia took a delicate sniff of the rose. “If only it smelled as sweet as the mare who gave it to me.” 

Twilight hid her face as she blushed harder, but she beamed and nuzzled Celestia’s shoulder. “I’m just a nerd who knows random facts, that’s all.” 

“You and I both know that facts alone aren’t your sole area of expertise. You can put all of your knowledge to such great use. I am not surprised in the least that you would tell me you’re falling in love like this.” With that, Celestia kissed Twilight on the lips once more, cradling Twilight’s cheek with her hoof. She wrapped her wing more tightly around Twilight and brushed the trailing flight feathers along Twilight's cutie mark. 

With her magic, Celestia grabbed a similar red-tipped yellow rose and dethorned it as Twilight had. “For you, my ever-faithful ‘student’.” 

For what felt like the hundredth time that night, Twilight blushed deeply. “I— I think you answered my question from earlier tonight. And I hardly think ‘student’ is a fitting title any more,” she whispered. 

“It’s a little early for marefriend, don’t you think?” 

“Whatever happened to no titles tonight?” Twilight put a hoof to her head. “Aren’t we supposed to just enjoy this for what it is?” 

“And I do, more than you know. And whatever titles you want to use... I’m happy just being here with you. You have given so much of yourself, Twilight, and I can’t thank you enough for all you do. For all you have done.” Celestia nuzzled the top of Twilight’s head. 

Twilight replied a barely-stifled yawn. “Sorry, Celestia, I guess it’s been a long day for me. Lots of things to do.” She giggled and stole a quick kiss. “But I think it’s time I got some sleep.” 

Celestia nodded and continued to nuzzle the top of Twilight’s head. “I’m sure nopony will mind if we stay up here. I’m comfortable. How about you?” 

Twilight nodded slowly, and she stifled another yawn, much less successfully. “That’s fine,” she whispered as sleep crept its way into her mind. “Good night, Celestia.”

“Good night, Twilight.” Celestia kissed the base of Twilight’s horn, and curled around her to go to sleep herself.


	7. The Morning After

Celestia woke just before dawn. _It would nearly impossible for me not to,_  she mused. With a casual flick of her horn, a golden glow heralded the start of Saturday. She settled back down into the cushions and blankets that still held a certain lavender alicorn, snuggled up tight. 

Celestia almost got settled in enough to take a little nap when a navy blue alicorn decided to swoop by the tower. Celestia rolled her eyes and prepared for an uncomfortable conversation. 

Luna flew over to the balcony where Celestia and Twilight lay. She rested her hooves on the railing and hovered in place. Her wicked grin grew wider, seeing Celestia was awake but Twilight wasn’t. 

“I take it you had a pleasurable evening, dear sister?” she inquired, careful to keep her voice quiet, lest she wake Twilight and ruin her fun. 

“I did, thanks to you. Sincerely, Luna, I thank you. Last night was wonderful.” 

“So the advice paid off, then?” 

“It did.” Celestia gestured to the two roses. 

“You sly devil. So, when shall we make the announcements? Is it too soon after Shining Armor and Cadance? Would ponies get too tired of royal weddings?” Luna gasped briefly. “What if they then expect me to wed, next? I have not found a suitor myself! The scandal!” 

“Luna!” Celestia hissed. “We’re not getting married!” Her expression and voice softened. “Not yet. We’re going to take things easy and work this out.” She then mumbled, “And Twilight mentioned Rarity being interested.” 

“I’m sorry, Celly, what was that?” 

“Your night was lovely.” 

“Thank you, but you never were great at lying. What did you say?” 

“Nope.” Celestia grinned mischievously. “Pay a visit to Ponyville sometime, get to know Twilight’s friends. And Luna?”

“Yes?”

“Thank you.” 

“You’re welcome.” 

“And could you send a servant up here? I think Twilight and I could go for some breakfast and coffee.” 

Luna nodded and pushed off from the balcony, free falling before flaring her wings. She continued her dive and swept off to the kitchens. 

With Luna gone and Twilight stirring in the dawn’s early light, Celestia kissed her cheek. “Good morning, Twilight Sparkle. Ready to greet the day?”

“Ugh, five more minutes,” grumbled Twilight. 

“Up you get, breakfast will be here soon. And how can you not treasure a sunrise like this?” 

“I can make the sun rise, if you know what I mean.” Twilight shot up and clamped her hooves to her mouth. She turned, wide-eyed, to Celestia and shook her head. She dropped her hooves and bowed. “I’m so sorry, Princess! That was inappropriate!” 

Celestia giggled. “Not at all, my dear. That was quite funny, to be honest. I’ll have to remember that one some time...” 

Twilight chewed her lip. “You said breakfast was coming?” 

“Indeed. I send for it not long ago, so we have some time. Did you sleep well?” 

Twilight nodded, her blush fading. “I did, yes. I could get used to this. Maybe next time, we can stay at my place?” she offered, an eyebrow raised with a cocky half smile. 

“I look forward to it.” Celestia beamed. She sat on her haunches and opened her wing, beckoning Twilight over. “But first, let’s catch this sunrise.” 

Twilight scooted over and pressed herself against Celestia, who wrapped her broad wing around her in a tight hug. “It is a beautiful sunrise,” she mumbled. 

“I had some inspiration,” replied Celestia. She nuzzled Twilight’s cheek and pointed at the two roses. “We may want to keep those around for a while, don’t you think?” 

“A suspended animation spell is pretty simple and would keep them for, well, hmm.” Twilight scrunched her brow, focused. Her horn glowed lightly, not bright enough to be casting an actual spell. “A good few years, I think. Give me a moment.” 

Twilight pressed her front hooves down and pointed her horn directly at the roses and concentrated hard on the spell. Her horn now glowed brightly. A flash of purple light blinded the two ponies for a second, and then subsided. Once they could see, both roses hovered a few inches off the ground, spinning slowly. 

“Impressive.” Celestia nodded. She then grabbed Twilight with her wing and pulled her close again. “Good work, Twilight. They look every bit as lovely as they did yesterday.” 

“You too.” 

Celestia giggled. “Well, time has not diminished your beauty, either, my dear.” Celestia wrapped her neck around Twilight, hugging all of her tightly. “What do you say we just enjoy the morning, too, and worry about everything else later?” 

A gentle nod from Twilight was all the answer she needed.

“I could get used to this,” Twilight whispered, her mouth mere inches from Celestia’s ear.

“Me too, Twilight. Me too.”


End file.
